1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste receptacles, and in particular to an enclosable waste receptacle which is particularly adapted for use by small domestic animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domestic companion animals, particularly dogs and cats, are very popular among pet owners. However, waste handling is an unpleasant but significant aspect of pet ownership. Urban pet owners who live in apartments and high-rise dwelling structures and owners who travel with their pets are frequently inconvenienced by waste-handling responsibilities. Such inconveniences can involve the need to let the pets out of the dwelling structures according to predetermined schedules. Such pet toilet needs can arise at inopportune times for the owners. Thus, owners may find themselves disengaging from business and personal matters and otherwise arranging their schedules in order to let their pets out and/or take them on walks for toilet purposes.
Another alternative solution to pet waste problems consists of pet waste receptacles, which can be used indoors. Previous configurations of pet waste receptacles include “litter boxes”, which generally absorb waste in dry litter material. The litter material must be frequently changed to avoid odor and related problems associated with accumulating waste material in open containers. Moreover, litter material can be scattered from an open container and must be collected to maintain a clean residence while coexisting with a pet trained or “house broken” for litter box use. Yet another prior art alternative consists of waste-absorbent paper pellets and pads. However, such disposable paper products tend to be somewhat cumbersome to handle and can be somewhat costly, particularly when they are replaced frequently.
Other prior art devices for collecting pet waste are shown in the Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,555; the Clark U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,469 and the Hochman U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0011297. Heretofore there is not been available a pet waste receptacle with the advantages and features of the present invention.